gleevoiceoflifefandomcom-20200214-history
GLL - Close My Eyes
Will you read the episode? Yes. Main Page Season One Previous Episode: Losing My Mind Next Episode: Pacing All Night This Episode was written by BryMac with KittyCatTreats Gleeky Little Liars CLOSE MY EYES ---- Date Written: February 20, 2014 Date Finished: February 20, 2014 Date Published: February 22, 2014 Characters in the Episode The Liars: *'Quinn Fabray' (2/4) *'Marley Rose' (4/4) *'Santana Lopez' (4/4) *'Tina Cohen-Chang' (4/4) *'Sugar Motta' (4/4) Minor Characters: *'Mysterious A' (N/A) *'Jake Puckerman' (2/4) *'Blugo34 as Paul '(2/4) *'Gleekarvin as Arvin '(1/4) *'GinaSays16 as Gina' (2/4) *'LM Imperfection as Madeline' (3/4) *'Rachel Berry' (2/4) *'Kitty Wilde' (1/4) *'GleekFabrevans as Katrina' (1/4) *'QuinnMarleyfan96 as Joe' (1/4) GLL Episode 3: Close My Eyes Tina and Sugar sleep on the couch in Gina's house. It's almost 8:00 in the morning when they wake up. Tina: Sugar, wake up. It's time. Sugar stands up and walked inside the bathroom to fix herself. Tina: Make it faster, we need to finish this never ending find-me game. Tina opens her phone. There's no signal everywhere. Tina: Sugar, why don't we have a signal? Sugar: Wait a minute! After a few minutes, Sugar walks out from the bathroom and talked to Tina. Sugar: I'm sorry. What is it again? Tina: Why don't we have a signal? Sugar: Someone might have shut down the cignal thingy near our place. Tina: Damn! This is not a good thing. Suddenly, Tina falls down and saw an unusual vision. *Through Vision* Unknown Girl: As Aphrodite's boss, all I can say is WOW! By the way. Here's Katrina (GleekFabrevans), your new partner. Now, let's see what the girls are up to. Katrina: Hello. I'm the new girl. I don't want to be treated as hell. But I love seeingf someone experiencing it. Now, what do you think the future holds for that brunette? Rachel: I'm thinking... Well, it's pretty obvious that they will find way to get this Marlou or Marley. Madeline: It's Marley. Yeah, and the good thing is... someone kidnapped Quinn. Do you know something about this, Kitty? 'cause im sure you do. Their boss is Kitty. Kitty: Excuse me? I don't think so. Now, leave that girl somewhere in the forest and tape her mouth so she can't scream. Kitty laughs and walks away. Madeline: Let's keep moving. Katrina: Alright. *End of Vision* Sugar: Tina! Hey! Talk to me! What is happening? Tina: Oh my god! Let's move now. Madeline kidnapped Marley! Sugar has a shock on her face. Someone then opened the door. Sugar holds the nearest object to her which is a used fork and holds it tight. It is Santana. Tina: Babe! Your'e safe! Santana: Yes, I am but Gina decided to go to the city next to this place. Sugar: What took you so long to go back? Santana: Do you even realize that it's hard to go in a walk at night? Ugh. Tina: Okay, stop with the hate. Sugar: Are you not going to tell Santana the thing you saw, Tina? Santana: What? Tina? What? Tina: Uhmmm... Ma-ma-madeline kidnapped Marley. Their boss is Kitty, the blond bitch from our place. Santana: Im tired with this shit. Im tired in finding people without any good results! Tina: I know the exact place. I saw it! Santana: Be sure, so I won't be this mad again. Ugh! Santana, Tina, and Sugar walk out Gina's house and went to the place that Tina saw. Along the way, they saw Dr. Jake walking. They run through him and held him tight. Santana: Where is Quinn you ugly! Sugar: Where's my cousin! Im going to kill you! Tina pulled Doctor Jake's foot that causes him to fall. Sugar: Do you want to get hurt or not! Santana: I'm guessing you want it, because if you don't, you might have shouted as loud as you can. Doctor Jake laughed so hard. Jake: This thing is useless. He keeps on laughing. Santana kicked his head and he stopped. Santana brings out her pocket knife and holds Jake's Face and Mouth and asked him. Santana: Do you want me to use this to you, Mr. Jake the doctor? I never used it. Jake: Do it if you can. Santana: Tell me where Quinn is and we'll set you free. Sugar: Yeah. Jake: No, why would I do that? Jake keeps on laughing Tina pulls the knife from Santana and attacks Jake's left foot. Jake shouted Tina: Tell us now! Jake: Okay, fine. She's already free. She's waiting for nothing in Gina's house. I think it'll be better to go now before the planted bomb inside her house explodes. Santana pulls Jake up and slaps him. Santana: Die! Bad persons like you should burn in hell! Sugar: Let's go now. Tina, Sugar, and Santana together with Jake went back to Gina's house. They tied Jake in a tree using huge ropes. Santana is the only one who went inside. She saw Quinn there and they hugged. Quinn: Oh my god! Santana! Santana: Don't cry! We need to leave as soon as possible. The moment they walked three steps outside the door, the bomb explodes that makes everyone fall off. Jake managed to escape. Before that, in the other side of the forest, a boy named Joe (QuinnMarleyfan96) is walking and collecting some broken branches of tree to use as a heat conductor when he saw a girl on the floor. He helped it and it's Marley. Joe: Hey, are you alright? Marley: Huh-huh-huh. Ye-es. Im fine. Joe: What happened to you? Marley: Someone had been playing tricks and games with me and my friend. Help me go back to them. Joe: Okay, so where is that place? Marley: It's somewhere in this forest. Joe: This forest is huge. Marley: Okay, it's near a house of a doctor named Jake. Joe: Well, are you talking about Gina's house? Marley: Oh, yeah. Gina's house. I thought you didn't know her that's why I didn't tell her name. Joe: Let's move so we can get there as soon as possible. A few minutes after, they heard a huge explosion sound. They eventually run for it and saw the girls who were out of their selves. Joe and Marley carried the girls one by one and takes them a bit far from the place. Marley: I can't lose them. They're my family. Joe: You won't lose them. They'll be safe. Trust me. Marley: I don't know what to do... We're complete now... but Marley started to cry. Joe: Hey hey hey. Stop. Look at me. Your'e going to be okay. This will be okay. Marley falls asleep in Joe's shoulder. The two wake up at 4:00 PM. Marley: Oh, It's almost 4 in my watch... I haven't ate anything yet. Joe: Wait, Your friend is okay and she's awake. Santana wakes up and saw Marley. They hugged. Santana: How did you get here? Marley: Ofcourse, some random person helped me. While I didn't get any help from my friend. Santana: Excuse me? Do you evem know what your'e saying? Marley: Yeah. Im telling you that I expected you to help me! Santana: Well, don't be an idiot. Your'e the one who became fooled by Madeline! Marley: Wow. Your'e so freaking funny. I might die. Joe: Ummm, girls, stop. Santana: Wait, you boy should just watch. This conversation with my Brunette friend is getting more exciting. Marley: Really? 'cause I'm excited to let Quinn know what your'e doing. What are you excited for? Santana: I'm excited to tell the girls about your past. Well, when they found about that... They might be able to remove you from the group. Marley slaps Santana. Santana slaps Marley too and Joe stops them from fighting. Joe: Stop! It's nonsense! A few more hours after, Quinn, Tina, and Sugar wake up too. The girls had a drama talk. They decided to leave the forest when it was 6:00 PM Quinn: I want to go home. Marley: Yeah, Let's go home. Joe: I think it'll be easier if I helped you out to this forest. Sugar: Oh my god. Im so excited to leave. Let's go now. While everyone is talking, Santana and Tina walk behind them and talk. Santana: She did that to me. She's really bad as hell. Tina: I can't just let her by that? Santana: Oh, forgive her. She's just the bad person in our group. Tina: Ugh. This should be the last time. Because when this happened again. I swear i'm going to hurt her! After half an hour of walking, they saw theit apartment. The girls run and Joe just watches them and leaves without anyone's notice. When Quinn went to the shower, she screamed Quinn: Oh my! Marley and Sugar run to her and saw a message written by blood on the mirror. "Enjoy it. Feel it. I'll kill it. -A" Quinn didn't have the chance to take a bath. In case, they talked around their salas on who do they think "A" is. Santana: It's Madeline I think. Quinn: Who's Madeline? Tina: She's our neighbor. She kidnapped Marley last day. Sugar: I'm so confused with this thing. Marley: No. I think it's Kitty's group where Madeline is in. Aphrodite. It's pretty obvious. Tina: But I saw that Kitty the girl know nothing about Quinn's kidnap. Quinn: What? Marley: I-i-i-i-i don't have any guesses. Santana: I think it's Doctor Jak- Santana didn't even finished her sentence when they heard a continous gun shots towards them from the outside. There were screams everywhere and the gunshots only stopped after 10 mins. After a few minutes, Sugar crawls near the girls... Sugar: Quinn? Marley? Tina? Santana? Oh my god! No! No! No!!!!!!!! Someone then speaks on her back. It's was Doctor Jake. Jake: Hi Sugar. I want to play a game. Sugar screams and tried to go far Jake but He caught her and covered her face with cloth that causes her to fall in a sleep. Sugar: Heee..... Spoilers for the Next Episode *Title: Pacing All Night *Grant, Ryder Lynn, and Kyler will appear in this episode. *Sugar will have a huge storyline in this episode. *Aphrodite will be in a face-to-face interaction with the Liars. *Quinn will be teriffied about a news about Paul. *Arvin's band members will be introduced. *There will be a kissing scene between two straight girls. *Santana will say something real. Who do you think "A" is? Doctor Jake Kitty Madeline Aphrodite Group